The present invention generally relates to buckles for connecting together webs and straps that are deployed in many disparate applications including the securing the two ends of a belt together, the closure of backpacks and other bags and sacks, and the fastening of vests, jackets, and other garments. Buckle locking arrangements are known that comprise two portions which can be releasably secured to one another and these buckle locking arrangements include an entry portion and a housing portion. Each of the housing and entry portions may optionally be connected to a respective structure such as, e.g. a strap, belt, cord, chain, tether, or other item. One well known buckle, often called a side release buckle, comprises two parts securable to respective web straps, one of the parts (the tang part) consists of a pair of prongs, each having an outwardly extending prong end and the other part (the housing part) having a channel into which the prongs can be pushed. The width of the channel is smaller than the distance between the outsides of the prongs and so, as the tang part is pushed into the channel, the prongs are flexed inwardly by the outer walls of the channel. The walls include a pair of openings into which the prong ends can snap when the tang part has been inserted into the channel. The engagement of the prong ends in the channel wall openings retains the two parts together.
To release such a side release buckle, the prong ends are pinched to move towards each other thereby releasing the prong ends from the openings and allowing the tang part to be withdrawn from the housing part.
Because the openings are exposed, it is possible for the fingers of a user to be caught between the prong end and the opening and this leads to inconvenience and engenders anxiety about opening the buckle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,844 to Lerra et al describes various configurations of side release buckles.
While the reliability and convenience of quick release buckles have been demonstrated, there still remains a need for a quick release buckle that provides even greater convenience to a user and that can be released from its closed disposition with only a different motion than the coordinated motion of two fingers as is required to release a side release buckle.